Dicing with Death Episode 117
Leon Recap Day 5 (continued) Leon leaves the cottage and heads south. He comes across a bridge across the river guarded by 3 guards. The guards warn him not to head south as there is a war down there. Leon gives them a bribe then is allowed to keep going. A little time past the bridge, an armed man with a red cloak demands what Leon is doing. Leon casts fists of stone and threatens the man. An arrow shoots Leon from the left. Leon punches the archer unconscious, the other man flees. Leon goes over to the unconscious man and finds that he is dying from the blow. Leon tests his new magical strength and breaks the dying man's wrist. Leon keeps traveling, and for the next mile past the river Leon finds the countryside abandoned, the farm lands untended and left to rot. After the mile Leon comes across an occupied Farm and asks about the nearby devastation, and the farmer explains it was the "Bastard's" men who did it. Leon then asks about the next town, and the farmer says if Leon makes good time he can reach Asheloch by night fall. After a few hours Leon passes a Tinker selling their wears to a crowd of local farmers. After finding out the usual blacksmith has gone south to the war, Leon continues on. Leon arrives at the gate to Asheloch in the evening, the man who fled Leon during the day is at the gate with some guards, pointing out Leon as the man who attacked him. The city guard ask Leon his name. Leon says "Pulgasari, Maldris". There are too many guards for Leon to fight, so he surrenders to the guards. The guards bound and gag Leon, then escort him into town. Leon is put into a cell. He is ungagged and questioned by Sir Darren. The two who attacked Leon on the road work for him, and he wants to know why Leon attacked them. Leon maintains that they attacked him. Sir Darren thinks that Leon is working for the Duke of Seagate, so keeps him as a prisoner. That night Leon unties himself and ungags himself. He tries to bend the bars but doesn't make any progress. Leon then waits for a guard to some by and begs for water. The guard goes to regag Leon, then Leon attacks the guard, knocking him out. Another guard attacks as Leon picks up the unconscious guard's shortsword and kills the other guard. Leon unlocks his cell and flees into the city. Leon finds an Inn on the south-side of town on the lake-side docks. Leon gets a room for 3 days and gets some sleep. Day 6-7 Leon tries to learn Chill Touch, but fails. Leon stays his room the entire time, only going downstairs for water, and eating his rations in his room. During one of the days some guards come by looking for Leon, but no one rats him out. Day 8 Leon pays for more time in the room. He then learns the spell "Shocking Grasp". Day 9-10 Leon fails to learn the spell "Taunt". Day 11 Leon leaves his room with is pack and belongings and asks the innkeeper if they are any wizards in town. The bartender says being a wizard is illegal, but he heard there were some druids west of Glenberg. Leon leaves the inn and heads out of town. Heading south he walks along the edge of the lake and sees 2 quadrupedal aquatic mammals near the lake. Leon decides to test out "Shocking Grasp" on one of them, almost killing the creature, then kills it with a dagger. The other flees into the lake. It is night time when Leon arrives on Glenberg. Leon goes into the inn, feeling relaxed, having gotten some distances from his murders. Leon introduces himself as "Maldris" to a pair of hunters, Ishmael and Bechamel, in the Tavern, and tells them he wants to "Go On Safari" and will pay to accompany them on an adventure. The hunters agree for a gold a day and they will head into the West Wood at first light tomorrow. Day 12 During the hunting trip Leon tries to get information on the Druids, but the Hunters don't reveal much. The hunt unsuccessful, so Leon is given another hunt for free the next day. Day 13 At first light again Leon sets out with the two hunters. During the trip Leon describes the 2 aquatic mammals creatures he saw, and he is told they were Dobachu, very dangerous creatures. The Hunters tell the rumor of an elf who killed one some time ago. The party find a herd of Elk near the lake shore. Leon borrows a bow and and manages to shoot an Elk twice, killing it. Leon feels an almost friendship with the hunters and his facade cracks a little. In the afternoon the party return to Glenberg with the dead Elk. After selling the meat, the party head to the tavern and get drunk. Leon again tries to get information on the druids. He is told they don't call themselves druids, but they do meet under the light of a full moon, which is only 3 days away. Experience *1455 exp (+145.5 10% bonus) *New Total: 2287.5 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Leon Episodes